Dragon Quest
1986 * Dragon Warrior (NES) ** Dragon Quest (MSX, Japanese cell phones, iOS, Android, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4) 1987 * Dragon Warrior II (NES) 1988 * Dragon Quest II: Akuryo no Kamigami (MSX/MSX2, Japanese cell phones) * Dragon Warrior III (NES, Game Boy Color) 1990 * Dragon Warrior IV (NES) 1992 * Dragon Quest V: Tenkuu no Hanayome (Super Famicom, PlayStation 2) 1993 * Torneko no Daibouken: Fushigi no Dungeon (Super Famicom) * Dragon Quest I & II (Super Famicom) 1995 * Dragon Quest VI: Maboroshi no Daichi (Super Famicom) 1996 * Dragon Quest III: Soshite Densetsu e... (Super Famicom, Japanese cell phones, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4) 1998 * Dragon Warrior Monsters '''(Game Boy Color) 1999 * '''Torneko: The Last Hope (PlayStation) * Dragon Warrior I & II (Game Boy Color) 2000 * Dragon Warrior VII (PlayStation) 2001 * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Cobi's Journey (Game Boy Color) * Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Tara's Adventure '''(Game Boy Color) * '''Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi (PlayStation) * Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 2 Advance (Game Boy Advance) 2002 * Dragon Quest Monsters i (Japanese cell phones) * Dragon Quest Monsters 1+2: Hoshi Furi no Yuusha to Bokujou no Nakamatachi (PlayStation) * Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3: Fushigi no Dungeon (PlayStation 2) 2003 * Dragon Quest Monsters: Kyaraban Haato (Game Boy Advance) * Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken '''(TV game) * '''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shougeki no Shippo Dan (Game Boy Advance) 2004 * Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3 Advance '''(Game Boy Advance) * '''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (PlayStation 2, iOS, Android, Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special (PlayStation 2) 2005 * Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (Nintendo DS) 2006 * Dragon Quest: Shounen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon (PlayStation 2) * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable (PSP) * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker (Nintendo DS) 2007 * Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road '''(Arcade) * '''Itadaki Street DS (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors (Wii) * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (Nintendo DS, iOS, Android) 2008 * Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (Nintendo DS, iOS, Android) 2009 * Dragon Quest Wars (Nintendo DSi) * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II '''(Arcade) 2010 * '''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation (Nintendo DS, iOS, Android) * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory (Wii) * Dragon Quest Monsters: Wanted! (Japanese cell phones, iOS, Android) 2011 * Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile (Japanese mobile phone) * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest: 25 Shuunen Kinin: Famicom & Super Famicom Dragon Quest I•'II'•'III' (Wii) * Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest 3: Taikaizoku to Shippo Dan (Nintendo 3DS) * Fortune Street '''(Wii) 2012 * '''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry no Wonderland 3D (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest X (Wii, Wii U, Windows, iOS, Android, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) ** Dragon Quest X: Nemureru Yuusha to Michibiki no Meiyuu Online'' (Wii, Wii U, Windows) ** '''Dragon Quest X: Inishie no Ryuu no Denshou Online' ''(Wii, Wii U, Windows) ** '''Dragon Quest X: 5000-nen no Harukanaru Kokyou e Online' ''(Wii U, Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) 2013 * '''Dragon Quest VII: Fragments of the Forgotten Past' (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest: Monster Parade (Web browser, iOS, Android) 2014 * Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light (iOS, Android) * Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest II: Luminaries of the Legendary Line (iOS, Android) * Dragon Quest III: The Seeds of Salvation (iOS, Android) 2015 * Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Windows, Nintendo Switch) * Dragon Quest VII: Eden no Senshitachi (iOS, Android) * Hoshi no Dragon Quest (iOS, Android) * Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner (Arcade) 2016 * Dragon Quest Builders (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch) * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest Heroes II '''(PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Windows, Nintendo Switch) 2017 * '''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Windows, Nintendo Switch)